Let Me Kiss You
by Tsuioku Lee
Summary: "Akan sangat aneh jika kau membuka matamu tahu." ucapku lagi, berusaha mencegah -atau paling tidak mengulur- agar ia tidak menciumku/ "YA! Dasar mesum!"/ EunHaeHyuk story. Dedicated for EunHae Day! Happy 3th Anniversary EunHae .


**Let Me Kiss U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by Tsuioku Lee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EunHaeHyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s) / Fluff / One Shoot / OOC / My First Fanfic in this Fandom**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for EunHae Day! Happy 3th Anniversary EunHae~~**

**.**

**.****  
**

**.**

_**.**_

**.**

**EunHae saling memiliki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Please~**

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Suara yang terdengar lelah itu mengalun ke seluruh penjuru ruangan _drom_ lantai 11. Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya, kaki kurus itu langsung masuk menuju ruang tengah bermaksud menuju kamar pribadinya, membersihkan diri lalu tidur di kasur busanya yang nyaman. Tapi hal itu hanya akan jadi angan, karena,,

'Hello~ hello~ hello~'

Suara i-Phone-nya yang berdering -menandakan ada panggilan masuk- mengintrupsi langkahnya yang ingin menuju kamar pribadinya, dan itu artinya menunda kegiatan membersihkan diri dan yang paling penting tidurnya.

Dengan malas Eunhyuk mengambil I-Phone kesayangannya dari saku. Dia sudah tau pasti siapa gerangan seseorang di lantai atas sana yang meneleponnya. Krena untuk panggilan darinya nada dering yang mengalun sengaja di bedakan. Tapi sungguh dia benar-benar sangat butuh istirahat saat ini. Kegiatannya yang padat sebelum konser SS5 digelar membuat semua jadwal harus diselesaikan dengan cepat dan pastinya menguras tenaga lebih lebih. Maka dari itu dia mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya itu dengan keterpaksaan.

_"Yeoboseo?"_

"Aku tunggu."

_"Mwo?"_

"Cepat."

"Y..YA!?"

'klik'

"Aishh.."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Eunhyuk lalu melihat jam tangannya. 01.13. Ok dia tau kalau Donghae itu kekanakan. Anak kecil egois yang setiap keinginanya harus terpenuhi. Dan jam 01.30 adalah waktu untuk anak kecil sudah harus tidur. Bukan waktu untuk menelepon sahabatnya dan menyuruh ketempatnya berada dengan hanya dua kata "Aku tunggu" dan "Cepat"

Eunhyuk bisa saja mengabaikan Donghae yang mungkin sedang menunggunya dilantai atas. Tapi mana tega si _Anchovy_ baik hati ini mengabaikan sahabatnya yang paling disayangnya itu. Ok mungkin fakta hanya Eunhyuk yang tahan dengan sifat kekanakan si Ikan Mokpo itu ada benarnya juga.

Dengan langkah diseret, Eunhyuk kemudian melepas jaketnya, menaruhnya disofa terdekat dan tanpa ba-bi-bu pergi menuju lantai 12 yang ia sendiri tak tahu untuk apa dia kesana.

.

.

.

**Eunhyuk's POV**

'_Cklek_'

Aku memasuki drom lantai 12 dengan malas, setelah celingak-celingukan sebentar. Aku akhirnya menemukan Donghae ada diruang tengah, duduk disofa, menonton TV dengan beberapa cemilan diatas meja. 2 susu _strawberry,_ beberapa buah _strawberry_ dan ada juga es krim rasa _strawberry_. Apa-apaan dia itu? Sebenarnya yang maniak _strawberry_ itu dia atau aku sih? Kenapa tidak sekalian bawa kebun _strawberry_ saja kesini?

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Mata sayunya -yang entah karena faktor mengantuk atau memang dari sananya seperti itu- yang sangat indah tetap fokus menatap layar kaca. Entah karena tidak menyadari kehadiranku atau menyadarinya tapi pura-pura tidak melihat. Kurasa opsi kedua lebih tepat. Di tambah wajah kekanakannya yang terlihat _bad mood_. Kurasa Donghae sedang ada pada _mood_ terendahnya. Dan butuh ditemani tentunya.

Aku duduk disebelahnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Dia masih cuek saja ditempatnya duduk, seraya memakan buah _strawberry_ yang kelihatan lebih menarik dimatanya dari pada aku, sampai-sampai dia mengabaikanku. Dan _Hell... _Dia memang amat sangat kekanakan. Apa dia tidak ingat umurnya berapa? Masih pantaskah lelaki berumur 27 menginjak 28 tahun menonton film _Nemo? __Finding Nemo? _Tidak, pada kenyataannya mungkin dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Ya pasti begitu...

Aku menatap meja di depan kami meneliti satu-satu semua kelihatan punya unsur yang sama, _Strawberry_. Merasakan tenggorokan yang tercekat aku memilih susu_ Strawbery_ sebagai pilihan, mengambilnya dan menyesapi rasanya yang tidak pernah bosan aku menyebutnya enak. Ah mungkin perasaan Donghae terhadap si _Nemo_ sama dengan perasanku terhadap susu _StrawbeRr_y ini. Tidak akan pernah bosan.

"Kau lama." Donghae memulai pembicaraan dengan sangat menyebalkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar TV.

"Setelah mendapat telepon aku langsung ke sini tanpa mengganti pakaian dan mencuci muka." belaku tak habis pikir.

"Hahh." hanya helaan napas berat yang ku dengar dari samping. Dia sepertinya tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Setelah keheningan yang lama aku pun memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Sudah jam 2 apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"Anii."

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku kesepian."

"Tapi aku mengantuk." ucapku melas seraya menguap. Jujur saja aku memang ngantuk berat saat ini. Donghae mengalihkan pandangan kearahku. Aku memasang tampang selelah dan semelas mungkin.

"Hoaaaam... aku mengantuk." Donghae dengan watadosnya menguap dengan mulut terbuka super lebar. Dan tau apa yang lebih membuatku makin kesal. Dengan santainya ia berbaring di paha mulusku dan menutup mata sayunya. Tertidur.

_Mwoya_?! tadi dia sendiri yang bilang tidak mengantuk dan sekarang dia malah tertidur dengan pahaku sebagai bantalnya. Padahal yang mengantuk 'kan aku.

"YA! Hae-ah ! kalau mau tidur di kamarmu saja jangan disini!" ucapku agak kesal.

"_Shiireo_! aku masih mau menonton." ucapnya tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun. Dia menggoyangkan kepalanya agar mendapat tempat nyaman di pangkuanku untuk tertidur.

"Kau bahkan menutup matamu? bagaimana bisa kau menonton?" ucapku gemas.

"Aku mendengarnya."

"Aissh." umpatku mendengar jawabannya.

"Ayolah Hae-ah aku juga ingin tidur.. pindah ke kamarmu sendiri sana.." rengek ku sambil mendorong kepalanya menjauhi pahaku.

"Aniiyo!" dia langsung memeluk perutku dan menenggelamkannya disana. mengikatku untuk tidak menjauhinya. Sumpah ini geli. hidung mancungnya bergesekan dengan ABS perutku. napasnya yang hangat juga menerpa kulit perutku yang dibalut kaos tipis.

'_Blush_'

Kurasakan kulit wajahku memanas. Ah ayolah kenapa sifat kekanakannya harus muncul disaat seperti ini?

Beberapa menit kemudian Donhae mulai tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur mengikuti irama. Tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku pun lama-lama melonggar, sudah tidur pulas sepertinya.

OK tinggal mendorongnya dan aku akan bisa pergi tidur dengan tenang.

Tapi saat aku melihat wajah damainya yang tertidur pulas, niat itu langsung buyar seketika. Aku sama sekali tidak berkedip meneliti wajah yang sangat tampan itu. Walaupun Donghae sering sekali menyebut diriku tampan -bahkan nomer satu di Korea. Tapi pada kenyataannya wajah Donghae lah yang tertampan.

Tanganku terulur perlahan mendekati wajahnya yang tepat ada dibawahku. Menyentuh keningnya, hidung mancungnya, pipi mulusnya dan terakhir bibir tipisnya. Mungkin.. ah lebih tepatnya saat ini aku benar-benar terpesona dengan wajah damainya ini. Sehingga tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya bermaksud mencicipi rasa dari bibir tipisnya. Sampai..

Dia membuka matanya. Aku terbelalak kaget. Mata bulatku serasa hampir keluar dan menggelinding ke lantai. Dengan panik aku menjauhkan wajahku yang hanya berjarak 5cm dari wajahnya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Donghae tiba-tiba menyentuh tenguk kepalaku. Menahan agar aku tidak menjauhinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Eh?"

"Ayo lanjutkan."

Aku bersyukur bahwa tubuh kurusku masih selentur bayi. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah kena rematik karena posisiku yang benar-benar menunduk 90 derajat dengan Donghae yang menahan tengukku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin menciumnya. Hati memang kadang bertolak belakang dengan keinginan kita.

Aku dan Donghae malah saling menatap. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangatnya yang menerpa wajahku. Dan jangan lupakan wajahku yang memerah padam. Keadaan ini membuatku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhku serasa beku bagai es balok.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang lanjutkan."

Donghae mulai mendorong tengukku untuk mendekatinya. Wajahnya juga sedikit terangkat untuk menyambut wajahku yang makin memanas.

Sebelum bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibir seksiku, buru-buru aku menahan pergerakannya dengan menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa kau membuka matamu?" tanyaku absurd.

Dia tidak menyahut, hanya terlihat kesal karena aku menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Akan sangat aneh jika kau membuka matamu tahu." ucapku lagi, berusaha mencegah -atau paling tidak mengulur- agar ia tidak menciumku. Aku akui posisi kami sangat _awakward_. Aku masih dapat bernapas lega karena penghuni drom lain sudah terbang kealam mimpi masing-masing, jadi tak akan ada yang melihat keadaan kami sekarang.

"Tidak aneh. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku melumat bibir plum-mu. Pasti sangat menggairahkan."

"YA! Dasar mesum!" wajahku benar-benar memerah saat ini. Aku memukul dadanya agak keras dan saat dia sedang meringis kesakitan. Aku buru-buru menjauhkan wajahku darinya.

"Huh.. Mesum juga kau suka 'kan?"

"_A..aniiy_o!"

"_Jinjjaro_?" tanyanya seraya menyeriangi layaknya _magnae_ kami. Aku tidak menjawab. Gugup, bingung, malu bercampur semua jadi satu didadaku. Apalagi saat melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu mendekatkan wajah _charming_nya kearahku. Aku yang merasa dalam bahaya hanya meringsut kearah tangan sofa. Dan dalam hitungan detik posisi kami sudah berubah. Aku tertidur disofa dan Donghae diatasku. Biar ku perjelas. DIATASKU. Dia bertumpu pada siku tangannya. Sambil menyeriangi mesum kearahku.

"Ya! Hae-ah. Kau mau apa? Cepat minggir!" kudorong pundak kokohnya. Omoo otot bisepnya benar-benar kencang. Walaupun aku juga berotot, tapi tubuhku kurus. Tak seperti Donghae. Dia benar-benar berubah sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Menjadi semakin tampan dan maaf mesum. Tanganku yang masih memegang pundaknya, tiba-tiba digenggam oleh tangan kanan Donghae. Otomatis menghentikan gerakan ku -yang sia-sia- untuk mengusirnya dari atasku.

Aku menarik tanganku, tapi dia menahannya. Kutarik lagi dan dia malah menariknya balik. Ya! Kenapa jadi main tarik-tarikan begini?

"Cukup! Cepat minggir. Aku mau tidur!" bentakku kasar dan cukup kuat. Dia tersentak kaget. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Dan lagi-lagi dia malah melakukan gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajahku. Aku agak merinding merasakan terpaan nafasnya yang hangat.

"Tenanglah Hyukkie. Ini akan cepat selesai jika kau tenang." ucapan Donghae terdengar mendesah ditelingaku. Apalagi setelahnya dia malah menjilat cuping telingaku, membuat tubuhku menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Hae-ah?" ucapku gugup setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Kau." ucapnya datar.

_'Blush.'_

"_Wa..waeyo_?" tanyaku terdengar ambigu.

"Aku cemburu." ucapnya terdengar merajuk. Aku menatapnya heran. Dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Wae..?" tanyaku lagi bingung.

"Kau ingat saat fanmeeting kita di China?" tanyanya balik. Aku hanya mengangguk tak yakin. Apa karena itu..?

"Saat Sungmin _hyung_ memeluk dan menciummu kalau kau mau tahu." geramnya kesal. Donghae mengeratkan kepalan tangannya disamping wajahku. Dia terlihat benar-benar marah.

"Dia tidak menciumku. Itu hanya _fanservice_, Hae-ah.." kataku berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja itu seperti nyata untukku!" bentaknya kesal. Donghae menatapku dengan perasaan campur aduk. Amarah, cemburu, kesal semua tercampur dalam sorot mata teduhnya.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin menghajar Sungmin _hyung_ tanpa ampun. Tapi aku menahannya demi kelangsungan acara kita." geramnya tanpa mengurangi amarah yang membuncak. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat. Menyalurkan segala amarahnya yang tertahan. Lalu dia menundukan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku. Dia terlihat benar-benar frustasi. Entahlah tapi kurasa aku sudah mengecewakannya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja melihatnya seperti ini.

"Lalu kenapa baru membahasnya sekarang? Kemana kau sebelumnya? Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama. Jangan membahas hal yang sudah lalu." terangku masih mencoba meredam amarahnya. Donghae hanya mendongakan kepalanya, lalu melihatku sama seperti tadi.

"Itu hanya _fanservice_, Hae-ah. Aku juga sering melakukannya denganmu. Malah lebih hmm.. Intim." ucapku malu-malu. Kali ini aku yang tidak menatapnya. Sungguh demi apapun rasanya ingin kutenggelamkan saja wajahku kesungai Han. Malu sekali mengatakan itu. Apalagi untuk bagian akhirnya. Seakan aku sudah melakukan kegiatan 'Intim' dengan Donghae.

"Hihihi."

Aku mengernyit aneh mendengar suara tawa yang kutahu berasal dari Donghae. Segera kualihkan wajahku menghadapnya lagi. Dan benar saja dia yang tengah tertawa geli saat ini.

"YA! Kenapa tertawa?!" tanyaku galak. Tadi saja dia terlihat marah sampai ingin meledak. Eh sekarang ia malah tertawa ala nenek sihir. Tak kusangka Donghae punya alter ego.

"Hahaha... Hyukkie kau percaya perkataan ku tadi? Hahaha." ucap Donghae disela tawanya yang makin menjadi.

"Maksudmu..?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Menghajar Sungmin_ hyung_? Yang ada aku dibakar Kyu di neraka kalau itu sampai terjadi. Hahaha."

Ah.. Aku mulai mengerti maksud ucapannya. Jadi..

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyukkie chagi. Just kidding." katanya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Jadi benar dia sedang menggodaku tadi? Sumpah rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis sambil menendang Donghae ke sungai Han. Kurasakan air mataku sudah diujung pelupuk mata. Antar lega dan kesal aku ingin mengeluarkan air mata. Aishh Donghae_ jeongmal PABBOYA_!

"Jangan nangis chagi. Aku memang saat itu cemburu, tapi tidak sampai ingin menghajar Sungmin _hyung_. Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok. Cup cup jangan nangis." ucap Donghae sembari memegang pipi ku sayang, lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Huh masa bodo! Cepat minggir dari atasku Ikan Jelek! Aku ingin tidur!" ucapku benar-benar kesal. Enak saja menjahiliku sampai ingin menangis begini. Tak akan kumaafkan Ikan mesum.

Dan dengan segala kekuatan yang kupunya, kudorong dada bidang Donghae yang ada diatasku. Mungkin karena efek kesalku tenagaku jadi bertambah. Dan berhasil. Dia bergeser dan..

"Waaa..!"

'_Gedubrak_'

Kami berdua jatuh terguling kelantai. Saat jatuh kurasa kakiku menyenggol meja yang ada didepan sofa sehingga susu starwberry-nya jatuh dan mengguyur punggungku. Perlu kalian ketahui posisi kami kembali berubah 180 derajat sekarang. Donghae kini berada dibawahku dan aku ada diatasnya. Tubuh kami berdua ada diantara sofa dan meja. Dan kurasa punggungku basah dan lengket. Tapi untung kepala kami tak harus terbentur meja.

"Aaww." Donghae menggeram pelan merasakan punggungnya mencium lantai dingin dengan cukup keras.

"Gwaenchanayo, Hae-ah?" tanyaku khawatir. Pasti punggungnya sakit sekali. Kuhiraukan dulu punggungku yang juga terkena imbas ulahku mendorong Donghae.  
Kekesalanku juga sudah hilang entah kemana setelah melihat raut wajah kesakitannya itu. Dia lalu menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya khawatir.

Bukannya menjawab Donghae malah tersenyum aneh mendengar pertannyaanku.

"_Uke on the top_, eoh?"

Hee? Aku melongo bingung mendengar pertannyaannya. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Otakku bekerja memperoses perkataannya.

Ah.. Aku mengerti! Jadi maksud dia aku itu..

Aishh kurasakan wajahku memerah lagi.

"Ehem.. Dengar ya, Hae-ah. Aku bukanlah uke mu. Nama official pair kita saja Eunhae. Eunhyuk x Donghae!" terangku agak kesal.

"Tapi lebih banyak Haehyuk _Shipper_ ketimbang Eunhae _Shipper chagi_."

"Tapi tetap saja mereka menyebut kita Eunhae! Seme!Hyuk Uke!Hae."

"Itu hanya nama Hyukkie."

"Tidak juga."

"Mau bukti?"

"Eh..?" aku terdiam seketika. Bukti apa?

Donghae tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya. Membuatku yang tadi duduk diatasnya kini ikut terduduk dilantai.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, tepat ketika Donghae bangun ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menciumku. Tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan. Hanya ciuman kasih sayang yang menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap.

_'Blush.'_

Aku tak dapat mencegah _blushing_ku ketika Donghae mengakhiri sesi ciuman kami yang cukup lama.

"Lihat 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"M..mwo..?"

"Baru segitu saja kau sudah_ blushing_. Mana pantas disebut_ seme_?!"

"YA! YA! Mau kemana kau Lee Donghae?" teriakku frustasi. Setelah mengatakan itu Donhae langsung lai layaknya anak kecil yang telah membuat kesalahan.

Aku mengejarnya. Dan jadilah kami kejar-kejaran layaknya anak usia 5th. Tak kupedulikan tubuhku yang lengket dan basah karena susu _strawberry_ yang mengguyurku.

Kami mengitari ruang tengah, dapur, dan kembali lagi keruang TV. Saat Donghae akan meloncati sofa di ruang TV. Aku menangkapnya dan kami terjatuh kelantai. Berguling-guling dengan aku yang menggelitik pinggangnya. Tak ada kekeselan lagi dalam raut wajahku. Kami tenggelam dalam kebersamaan yang sangat aku rindukan.

Tapi naas, saat kami sedang berguling-guling dilantai, Donghae menyenggol meja didepan TV. Membuat beberapa makanan oleng. tak terkecuali susu _strawberry_ yang tinggal satu-satunya jatuh lalu mengguyur baju Donghae.

"_Aishh_.." umpatnya kesal melihat tubuhnya basah dan lengket seperti apa yang kurasakan.

"Wahahaha.." aku tertawa evil melihatnya bernasip sama denganku.

"Jangan tertawa, Hyukkie. Sama saja kau menertawakan dirimu."

"A-ha.." gumamku seraya memutar bola mataku malas. Donghae masih mencoba membersihkan tubuhnya dari siraman susu kesukaanku itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas diotakku. Dengan isengnya aku merangkak kearahnya. Lalu mencuim pipi mulusnya sekilas. Dia terlihat terkejut lalu menoleh kearahku. Aku memberikannya gummy smile andalanku.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya bingung. Makin manis saja kalau ekspresinya sepertiu itu.

"Kau manis." ucapku masih memasang gummy smile termanisku. Hello~~ Tubuhnya berlumuran susus _strawberry_ bagaimana dia tidak manis?

"Kau lebih manis, Hyukkie." ucapnya lembut dengan tatapan sayunya yang memancarkan kasih sayang. Dengan pelan namun pasti dia menutup matanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku. Secara otomatis aku ikut memejamkan mata. Dan detik berikutnya kurasakan bibir tipisnya menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Tidak ada lagi jarak diantara kita.

Donghae mulai melumat bibirku lembut. Dihisapnya pelan bibir plumku, menyesapi rasa yang membuatnya kecanduan. Aku pun mulai membalas melumat bibirnya. Ciuman kita semakin memanas dikala Donghae mendominasi. Dia mulai menyentuh tengukku lalu mendorongnya. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku pun ikut membuaka akses lidahnya untuk melesak masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Mengabsen setiap deret gigiku, bermain dengan lidahku dan menyentuh atap rongga mulutku.

"Nghhh.."

Satu desahan lolos dari mulutku. Kurasa _saliva_ mulai meluncur diujung bibirku. Dan itu tandanya aku sudah pada batasnya. Kupukul-pukul dada bidang Donghae dengan satu tanganku -karena tangan yang satunya kugunakan untuk menyanggah tubuhku- mengisyaratkan untuk melepas ciuman yang hampir membuatku mati ini. Setelah beberapa kali pukulan akhirnya Donghae melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ha..hahh.." aku langsung mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paruku yang hampir kosong. Dan jangan lupa wajahku yang memerah dan memanas. Sepertinya malam ini aku banyak _blushing._

"_Saranghaeyo, _Hyukkie _chagi._" ucap Donghae lembut lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"_Nado.. nado saranghaeyo,_ Hae-ah." kataku malu-malu.

"Dan selamat hari 'pernikahan' kita yang ke 3 Hyukkie.."

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mind to Review? :)

.

.

**_Epilog_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Chagiiya.."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Drom mu berantakan, kita harus membersihkannya."_

_"Biarkan saja."_

_"Ya! jangan seperti itu! kau juga lengket dan bau mandi gih sana! lalu kita bersihkan ruangn ini sama-sama."_

_".."_

_"Mwoya?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau begini. Kita mandi sama-sama, lalu kita kotorkan ruangan ini dengan sperma-mu."_

_"YA! IKAN MESUM!"_


End file.
